Riruka Dokugamine
| image = | name = Riruka Dokugamine | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = Unknown | team = Kūgo Ginjō and Giriko Kutsuzawa | previous team = | base of operations = | manga debut = Volume 49, Chapter 428 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the mysterious organization, Xcution. Appearance Riruka has the appearance of a young girl with long, dark hair that she keeps in two ponytails between which she wears a pale hat. She wears a dark dress and long, dark boots that reach above her knees.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, page 8 Personality Confident and somewhat playful, Riruka appears to be an impatient, hot-tempered young girl, that unleashes her wrath even towards her comrades if they disagree with her. She claims to be with her group only for her own agenda and not out of any loyalty to Kūgo.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, page 5-8 She is extremely talkative and is capable of having ongoing one-sided conversations about irrelevant topics.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 1-2 She suffers from extreme myopia but avoids wearing glasses out of her vanity and claims contact lenses make her large eyes go dry too fast.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, page 17 Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Riruka appears outside the Unagiya Shop along with Kutsuzawa, claiming that they had failed in their goals and that it was Kūgo's fault for not showing them her face. She claims that Kūgo is not her leader but their comrade, stating that he wasn't any good at wooing people which Kutsuzawa contradicts much to Riruka's annoyance. She still claims otherwise but Kūgo asks her to be quiet and not reveal their plans to those who can hear before walking off.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, page 5-8 Riruka is later sent to pick up Yasutora Sado, although she is disgruntled about having to do it. When she returns to HQ, Riruka berates Kūgo for summoning his sword. She complains about the lack of light and not being able to see, but Kūgo just tells her to put on her glasses, which she refuses to do. As she cannot see Ichigo she asks who he is but Kūgo insists she come in first. Riruka complains about him bossing her around and tells Sado to go inside.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, page 17-20 Riruka is surprised that Ichigo and Sado know each other and asks if she was the only one oblivious to this. Annoyed that Kūgo is ignoring her, she suddenly realizes who Ichigo is and demands that the lights be turned up so she can see his face. Kūgo tells her to wait and continues explaining about Xcution to Ichigo. When Ichigo agrees with their plan to restore his powers and in the process turn them into normal Humans, Riruka objects, wondering if they should trust him so easily. She shines a flashlight on Ichigo to get a better look at him. She is surprised to find that he is rather attractive.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 4-20 When Ichigo returns to the headquarters of Xcution for training, Riruka appears with a box which is related to her power. During that time she argues with Yukio about him seeing her underwear when she opens the door with her foot. She explains to Ichigo that she can transfer him into her box by thinking awesome things about an object. She does so and tells Ichigo to defeat the bear inside.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 7-18 As Ichigo evades the doll's attacks, Rurika urges him to fight, rather than run away. She reiterates her explanation of her Fullbring, saying it is a ability of "love". She repeats her claim that if he uses Fullbring, he will be able to beat the doll. Ichigo asks why he should use the Fullbring if the purpose of training is to give him back his Shinigami powers and asks her for a hint on how to use Fullbring. Riruka says that they were born with it and thus she does not know any hints. Riruka explains that she trapped an old yakuza man that she kidnapped inside the doll, Mr.Pork. Riruka replaces the roof of the house and asks Giriko for a meal. While she is eating, Jackie notices that Riruka is worried and asks why she does not help him. Riruka denies being worried and tells her that if he dies from the training, then it will just show how limited his potential was. Jackie asks if she is certain, inquiring if she has a timer on the doll and pointing out that fifteen minutes is almost up. When Sado enters the hideout, he is stunned that Ichigo is doing Fullbring training already. Riruka states that it is better to start quickly and asks if he is going to join in the complaints against her way of doing things. She demands to know what Sado is doing when he lifts the roof off of the doll house and is surprised when Giriko points out that the timer has activated.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 3-19 Powers & Abilities Fullbring Doll House: Riruka's Fullbring gives her the ability to freely move people and objects into or out of anything that she adores or finds cute. Riruka refers to this as an ability of "love," which allows her to draw out the maximum power of anything she falls in love with.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, page 6 To achieve this, she generates a small, heart-shaped "pass" in her hand, and then flicks it towards the target with her thumb. Once the pass has been attached, she can transfer the target into an object with the command, "I permit you."Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 13-17 The target is shrunk down to accommodate for the size of the object she is transferring it into. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fullbringer